Harry Potter And The Tin Man
by KittiRain
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Harry doesn't attend Hogwarts. But his life is turned upside down and secrets are revealed after a storm hits the Dursley's house. Based off Tin Man.


**Summary: ** This is totally AU, it is a blend of Harry Potter and Tin Man, which is an awesome movie. Harry's life isn't perfect, and it becomes even more chaotic when he is swept away by a storm and wakes up somewhere strange. [No Hogwarts in this]

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine. I just own my brain that decided to stick these two together, and the actual ownership of that is questionable.

**AN: **For those wondering about my other story Down An Alternate Path, I am going to continue it... I just wanted to get this idea down and out of my head for now. Please let me know what you think of this story.

xXx xXx

**Chapter One**

_Harry blinked, the cave was thin and long, it's darkness broken by a few small cracks in the rockwork allowing sunlight to filter through. _

_Up ahead there was a torc, illuminating two dolls, spinning rapidly. A song, being hummed by an unknown voice..._

_Harry blinked, an image of a bear looking very angry shot through his brain, and a woman, with the most amazing lavender eyes, stood before him, "A storm is coming" She said looking worried._

Snapping his eyes open Harry groaned. He hated waking suddenly from dreams, it always made his stomach turn. Glancing at his watch he almost swore aloud, he was late for work.

Flinging himself out of bed, he dashed around his small room in a hurried attempt to get ready.

He lived with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Dursley, as well as his cousin Dudley. They weren't the nicest of relatives, always favouring their own child over Harry, making the green-eyed male do all the chores and even cook their meals. He couldn't afford to move out, despite his age, but the Dursley's had allowed him to get a job in a small cafe. They had even bought him a small scooter in order to travel around, so they wouldn't have to bother driving him everywhere. it was the nicest gift theyhad ever given him, as they had simply allowed him to move from the cupboard under the stairs to the smallest bedroom only because he had grown a little too tall for the cupboard.

He managed to arrive at the cafe half an hour later, after almost doing double the speed limit. His boss was shouting at him, as usual. "Harry! Where have you been? You're lucky I'm in a good mood otherwise you'd be fired. There are plenty of other people I can get for this job you know"

"Yeah" Harry said as he picked up two plates of food, "I see there's a line right out the door of people just waiting for this job"

He sighed and turned away from the kitchen area, carrying the plates over to the right table, and placing them down with a smile. Even though his day had been crappy so far, he always served the customers with a smile.

xXx

The castle stood proudly against the landscape. The once lush and beautiful scenery now lay bare. The dark tower was tall and threatening, with a small turret and balcony near the very top.

Draco walked after the Commander, several other men following silently. They had no good news or the Sorceress, and truthfully none of them wanted to be the one to impart their news on Azkadellia.

She was sat near a fireplace, her eyes distant as she mumbled to herself, deep in thought. Draco waited outside with the rest of the men until they were told Azkadellia was ready to see them. The Commander stepped forwards and spoke, "Sorceress the hunting party from the north found nothing."

Draco had to hand it to him, his voice was calm, his face remained impassive as Azkadellia swept twoards him, anger clear on her features. She said nothing for a moment, simply glaring at them all, "I need to see Lilow" She snappedand stormed from the room.

They followed Azkadellia through many hallways, into a room where Lilow was already strapped to the machine. Lilow was whimpering in his seat, his mane ragged and matted after many sessions already. He was half man, half lion, and had the gift to see into the future, as did all his breed. Azkadellia used them to show her how to find the emerald she was searching for, and when they could no longer impart knowledge, she had them killed.

"Lilow, I want you to look into the future and tell me where the emerald is" Azkadellia said calmly.

"It hurt Lilow to look" he whimpered quietly, tears running down his cheeks already at just being strapped into the machine.

"It will hurt more if you don't" The Machine keeper said harshly, showing Lilow the long wand he used to shoot electricity into the body of those who disagreed with him.

Lilow closed his eyes and began to twitch at the pain of looking into the futer. Images appeared in the large globe of the machine as Lilow shared what he was seeing. An image of the emerald appeared, and Azkadellia looked to it with want in her eyes. "The emerald... where is it?"

"Lilow know not" He said softly, "It dark where it is"

Azkadellia sighed, "Will I have it before the eclipse?"

"Before the eclipse... in your hands the emerald will be" Lilow said, "But... there's a light... in the darkness, from the Other Side"

Azkadellia turned to the Commander and spoke softly, yet dangerously. "Take a few men, bring up a travel-storm and just... slip to the Other Side... Find this light... and extinguish it!"

xXx

Harry was exhausted. His day at work had been tiring, and upon his return home the Dursley's had given him a long list of chores to do. He was currently stood at the sink, washing up as the Dursleys relaxed in front of the television.

Glancing out the window, Harry noticed the dark clouds hovering over the house, small flashes of lightning and quiet rumbles of thunder promised a huge storm, and it looked to be heading their way.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from the direction of the living room, and Harry rushed over to see a man entering the house. His long black coat billowing from the wind, his pale blond hair dancing around his head as he stared at Harry.

Moving into the living room, Harry saw more of the men wearing long black coats, and he watched as a look of utter horror crossed his Aunt and Uncle's faces. "Harry, Dudley, come on!" Uncle Vernon yelled, grabbing the boys and pushing them past the blond male.

"What's going on?" Dudley yelled above the noise of the storm outside as all four of them dashed upstairs and into Harry's room.

"No time to explain" Petunia said, as Vernon and Harry moved the wardrobe so it lay in front of the door. "Quickly, out the window"

"What?" Dudley yelled, "We can't go out there, there's a storm!"

"It'll be alright!" Vernon shouted, pushing Harry out the window before clambering out himself, "Now Harry, jump!"

Harry didn't get time to argue before his uncle pushed him from the roof. He expected to fall straight to the ground, but instead the fierce winds caught him and sucked him into the air. He briefly saw the Dursley's all jump as well before he was spun around rapidly, and everything went black.


End file.
